In semiconductor processing equipment, multiple gas species are often input into a common manifold before being introduced to the reaction chamber. A homogeneous mixture of the gas species is typically required to ensure substrate process uniformity and repeatability. However, stand alone component gas mixers adversely affect the size of the gas panel, are difficult to retrofit, increase response characteristics and can cause condensation of low vapor pressure gases.
Therefore, the inventors have provided improved apparatus for enhancing the mixing of gaseous species in semiconductor processing equipment.